


Dear Tubbo

by bewildered_soop



Series: phoenix writes things [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, Letters, Tags Contain Spoilers, also no one dies in the fic, but tubbos already dead, idk how 2 tag lmao, tubbo isnt there but like hes heavily mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewildered_soop/pseuds/bewildered_soop
Summary: Tommy writes a letter to Tubbo-----------------i'm horrible at writing summaries sorry-
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: phoenix writes things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182689
Kudos: 16





	Dear Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> this is the start of my series where i write things :) i'm using my friends account, so i'm not them but you can call me phoenix! i use they/them but he/him is also acceptable :D
> 
> anyways enjoy the thing and feel free 2 leave constructive criticism!

Hey Tubbo!

It’s been awhile since we last talked hasn’t it? I’ve missed you an awful lot, you know we built a bee farm for you. I wish you’d come back. Anyways how’ve you been? I’ve been good! We’re working on repairing L’manburg from the giant crater left over from the festival. It’s been going pretty well! I’ve been having Eret and Fundy help with the designing. I never thought I’d forgive Eret, you know? You did always tell me to stop holding grudges for forever, so I figured I’d give Eret another chance. Technoblade decided to stick around. He started a farm, it’s getting very big, I’m a tad bit concerned about how big it is, but he just tells me something about Sun Tzu and potatoes. Philza’s going to be coming soon, then we’ll all be together again! Except for Wilbur. I’ll be honest, Wilbur’s not doing all that well. We had to restrain him to keep him from hurting himself, and none of us know how to help him. We’re hoping that Philza can help him though, I really miss my brother. I also really miss you, I wish you hadn’t left, but it wasn’t your fault. Doesn’t change that I miss you. Anyways, I’m running out of ink so I’ll sign off now!

Hope you’re well bitch boy  
Tommyinnit

Tommy set down his quill and folded the letter up, putting it in an envelope that he then addressed to Tubbo. Sighing, he picked up the letter and headed out the door. After a bit of walking he arrived at his destination. He carefully set the letter down, and said “I’ll be back next week, big man.” Tommy turned around and began walking away. Leaving behind a letter on the grave upon the hill.


End file.
